It Takes One To Know One
by tmntyyh
Summary: One little, two little, three little fairies." "Cid, I do not think-" "Four little, five little, six little fairies." "Chief, you should not-" "Seven little, eight little-" "Do you have problems with gays?" "...What!" -Cid and Vincent have a weird talk.
1. Chapter 1

Title: It Takes One To Know One

Disclaimer: If I didn't own it then, would my broke ass be able ta own it now? NO!

Setting: Dunno, don't care.

Summary: "One little, two little, three little fairies." "Cid, I do not think-" "Five little, six little, seven little fairies." "Chief, you should not-" "Eight little, nine little-" "Do you have problems with gays?" "...What?!" -Cid and Vincent have a conversation that goes awry.

Warnings: Oh, where ta begin, where ta begin. Let's ust say anythin' can happen...who knows? Rated fer later, though!

Note: This is fer all those who voted fer Cid x Vincent in my poll! ...An' this's the fic that resulted from it!

****

ValenwindValenwindValenwindValenwind

Vincent sighed as he looked over the hill to the blonde pilot. "May I ask a question?" the gunner muttered, looking at the other members of Avalanche, who were standing behind the ex-Turk. "...Why me?"

"Well, Cid talks to you more than the rest of us," Cloud said, shrugging.

"Yeah, the grouchy old man," Yuffie sneered, glaring at the pilot in the distance, "just bitches at us all day."

"Yuffie!" Tifa snapped, lightly smacking the ninja's arm. "Language!"

"...Still, Cloud is right," Nanaki offered, watching how the blonde ranted at some birds nearby. "He actually holds conversations with you. So, it might be best if you were the one to try and figure out what's been bothering him."

"I do not think-" Vincent began to say, looking back at the pilot.

"Good luck!" Barret shouted, getting the brunette to turn back to them. He watched at they all ran away, leaving him alone.

"..This cannot end well..." he muttered before walking over to the blonde, who was know scaring away the squirrels nearby.

Sighing, he silently walked up to the blonde, noticing how the man jumped when he lightly tapped him on the shoulder. Upon seeing the gunner, Cid grinned slightly, reaching up and grabbing onto his arm before pulling him down to sit next to himself.

"Hey, Vin, what're ya doin' out here?" he asked before laying back, once more pulling the gunman beside him. "Nice out, ain't it?" he said, looking up at the blue sky and staring at the clouds.

"...It is..." the gunner said softly, wondering why the blonde had yet to remove his hands from his own.

"Enjoyin' the day, are ya?" the blonde said, looking up at the sky, watching the clouds slowly roll by.

"...Something like that..." he muttered, watching the blonde smile out of the corner of his eye. He was instantly wondering about the sudden change in the man, how he switched from upset to happy in mere seconds. "...How are you feeling today?"

"Fuckin' peachy, Vin! How 'bout ya?" Cid said, even sounding happy before he turned his head to look at the brunette. "So, whatchya doin' way out here?"

"...I am wondering that myself..."

"Ha!" the blonde laughed, puzzling the gunner even more. "So, Vin, gonna tell me the real reason? Or crack some jokes?"

"Sadly for you, that is the true reason..." he muttered, frowning behind the long collar to his cloak. He heard the blonde laugh once more and began to wonder if he was bi-polar and that they had somehow missed it through their journey.

"Hey!" Cid suddenly shouted, startling the gunman out of his thoughts. Looking over, he watched the blonde wave his arms as he yelled at a small robin that had landed in the tree a bit above their heads. "Get the fuck away! Get on now!"

Rolling his eyes, but smiling a bit, Vincent sat up, watching how the blonde frowned when the bird just stared at him instead of flying away. "Cid?" he called, getting the blonde's attention away from the animal. "Are you feeling all right?"

"Fine, why?"

"...You are yelling at a bird."

Cid blushed hotly before looking away, feeling how the red eyes bore into his back. "Ya say that like 'm goin' insane, Vin," he whined, pouting before looking up at the sky. Noticing where he was staring, the brunette's crimson eyes widened.

"...I understand now..." he said softly, nodding his head while looking up at the crisp blue sky, the golden fingers of his claw pulling his cloak about him tighter.

"Understand what?" Cid asked, looking at him in confusion.

"Why the others were worried about you," he said, looking at the pilot with knowing eyes. "You miss flying, do you not?" Cid began sputtering as he tried to pull together an answer, making the gunman smile a bit. "I thought so."

"That ain't it at all!" he snapped, turning bright red at his own fumbling. Vincent raised an eyebrow at him and the blonde huffed. "It ain't!"

"...Then what _is _wrong?" the ex-Turk asked, watching how the pilot turned an even darker shade of red while he fumbled with his goggles.

****

End

Review an' let me know what ya thought. Oh, an' if ya want more, else I can end it here, possibly delete, an' don't complain, it's my system! Short, I know, but the next one, if it goes up at all, will be longer. I think of this as a kinda teaser, of sorts...


	2. Chapter 2

Title: It Takes One To Know One

Disclaimer: If I didn't own it then, would my broke ass be able ta own it now? NO!

Setting: Dunno, don't care.

Summary: "One little, two little, three little fairies." "Cid, I do not think-" "Four little, five little, six little fairies." "Chief, you should not-" "Seven little, eight little-" "Do you have problems with gays?" "...What?!" -Cid and Vincent have a conversation that goes awry.

Warnings: Oh, where ta begin, where ta begin. Let's ust say anythin' can happen...who knows? Rated fer later, though!

Note: This is fer all those who voted fer Cid x Vincent in my poll! ...An' this's the fic that resulted from it!

****

ValenwindValenwindValenwindValenwind

Cid just looked down at his shoes, racking his brain as he thought of anything to say that Vincent would accept, as long as it was not the truth. "Uhh..." he muttered softly, biting down of his cigarette filter.

"It is all right that you miss flying," the gunner said, nodding slightly. "You have not taken to the sky in your airship without the rest of the group for a while, have you not?"

"Well, yeah, but that...that..."

"Then maybe it would be best for you to do as you pleased?" Vincent asked, when Cid had stopped talking, noticing how the blonde pilot frowned greatly.

"I can't jus' go flyin' whenever I want," he countered, frowning even more. "'Sides, that ain't even what's botherin' me."

"...Then what is?"

Once more, Cid paused, this time looking to the floor as he felt crimson eyes staring at him. "Well...ummm... The thing is...uhh..."

"Take your time," Vincent said, smiling slightly behind his cloak. The blonde turned to him and glared playfully.

"It ain't nothin' fer ya ta worry 'bout, Vin," he muttered, looking off at the town of Kalm in the distance.

"It is nothing to be ashamed of, Cid," the gunner said, watching as the pilot sat down on the ground, staring off into the town, watching as the people walked by. Sighing, he sat down also, knowing that if he was standing for much longer, he would end up getting pulled down by force. Noticing that the brunette voluntarily sat down, the pilot grinned.

After a long period of silence, facing the town as the sun began to set in the distance, letting them know that thy had been sitting in the same area for hours. Not surprisingly, Cid was the one to break the silence of the area. He looked over at Vincent, smirking before looking back at the town watching as people were still walking about. He chuckled just loud enough to get the gunner's attention. Once he had it, and the brunette was looking at him, he pointed at individual people in the town, singing, "One little, two little, three little fairies..."

"Cid, I do not think-"

"Four little, five little, six little fairies..."

"Chief, you should not-"

"Seven little, eight little-"

"Do you have problems with gays?"

"...What?!"

"I asked if you have and problems with gay people," Vincent said, looking at the pilot in confusion.

"Why would ya think that?" Cid asked, having stopped his song.

"You were just singing about gays as you pointed to different men in the town..."

"Yeah, so?"

"So, one could easily conclude that you feel uncomfortable around either homosexuals, or your own sexuality."

Hearing this, Cid flushed brightly, knowing that Vincent would think that he was correct in his assumptions. He bit his lip as he tried to think of a way to explain himself without _really _explaining himself to the ex-Turk. Coming up with nothing, he just decided to say whatever came to mind, not thinking anything through.

"I'm fine with ma own sexuality, thank ya very much! Jus' 'cause I don't grow ma hair long like a hippie don't mean I'm a homophobe!" Cid snapped, noticing the signs of Vincent retreating father into himself.

"I apologize, Chief, I did not-"

"Nah," he said, waving his hand. "No need fer ya ta apologize, Vin. I was acting like an' ass an' kinda insulted ya. Truce?"

"...Truce." Grinning, Cid reached over and took Vincent's hand, shaking it firmly in agreement. Yawning, he lied down on the grass, staring up at the red and purple sky. "...We should probably get back. The others might be worrying..." The blonde just shrugged, but stood up and stretched when he noticed that the gunner had rose to his feet. He followed the taller man as they walked back into the town, heading towards the inn that the entire group was staying in.

Entering the lobby, Cid yawned once more, reaching into his pocket for his key to the room he was sharing with Cait Sith and Vincent. Finding them, he walked towards the stairs, not waiting up for Vincent, who he knew would be right behind him once he made sure that there was no messages left for them at the front desk. Reaching their room, the pilot unlocked the door, kicking his shoes off by the side of the door before walking into the room, not bothering to close it after him.

Minutes later, the door was carefully shut as Cid walked out of the bathroom, wearing just a pair of pants as his toothbrush stuck out from between his lips. Seeing the questioning look that Vincent gave him, he grinned, waving at him before spitting out the foam from brushing. Leaving his toothbrush in the bathroom, the blonde entered the bedroom, collapsing happily onto one of the beds. He looked over at the other beds, noticing that Cait Sith was already either asleep or deactivated on the middle bed, while the ex-Turk had gotten up to turn off the lights.

Cid smiled once he realized that the gunner had already taken off his cloak. Still smiling, he relaxed on his bed, pulling the covers over his shoulder as he fell asleep, dreaming of a dark shadow wrapped in bright red. He was startled awake by someone screaming "WAKE UP!!" in his ear. Startled, the blonde ended up falling out of his bed, glaring up at Yuffie, who was grinning down at him.

"Yuffie," a soft, rumbling voice was heard. "It would be best for you to wait outside." Looking over her shoulder, the Wuitian ninja nodded before skipping out of the room. Looking up, Cid saw Vincent standing before him, offering him his hand, donned in his usual cloak. He could not help but grin as he was helped to his feet.

"Mornin', Vince!" Cid said, yawning before he stretched, cracking his back, and sounding fa to happy for being scared out of his bed.

"Good morning," Vincent replied, nodding slightly. "Are you all right?"

"Fine! An' ya?"

"I am doing well. The others are getting prepared to leave, it might be best if you did the same, Chief."

"Yeah, yeah, 'm gettin' ta it," he grumbled, picking up his clothes from their scattered positions on the floor. "Have a good mornin' so far, Vin?"

"It was fine," Vincent said as he began to help Cid gather his belongings.

"Jus' 'fine'?"

"Yes, it was fine."

"...Anythin' interestin' happen?" Cid asked, trying to get more out of the gunner.

"Nothing in particular."

"Aw, c'mon, Vin, work with me here!"

"...I do not know what you want..."

"Are you done yet?!" Yuffie called out, interrupting them.

"Almost, Yuffie," Vincent replied.

"Yeah, now go away!" Cid snapped, hearing her stomp away. "Great, now I lost my train of thought."

Vincent smiled gently, saying, "Then maybe you should focus on the task at hand?"

Cid just mumbled an agreement and within a matter of minutes, the entire group was assembled in the lobby. Cid noticed how everyone except for Vincent kept looking at him strangely, making him wonder if there was a stain on his shirt or face or something.

"Vincent," Tifa said, smiling at the gunner, and making Cid's eye twitch ever so slightly. "Can Cloud and I speak to you?" The brunette nodded and walked away from the group, following the leader and martial artist. "How did you do it?" she asked once they were at a far enough distance to not be overheard.

"I did nothing," Vincent said, slowly shaking his head.

"There had to have been something," Cloud mused, noticing Cid's lighter disposition.

"...I upset him yesterday, but I do not think-"

"What?" Tifa cut in confused. "He's happy because you made him upset? ...That can't be it...can it?"

"Nah," Cloud admitted. "Maybe it's just that Cid likes your company?"

"Or maybe ya jus' need ta quit yer gossipin'!" was snapped, making Cloud and Tifa freeze while Vincent just slowly shook his head. "Got somethin' ya wanna know, Kid?"

****

End

Review for more. Bit longer this time.

Thanks for reviewing:

**yamiishot**: -_Snickers_-Here's more fer ya, babe.

**yumie-darkness123**: -_Laughs_-(Think I've asked this before)How do ya find these?! Yup! I can't help myself...they're too cute... Thanks!

**demonlifehealer**: -_Grins_-Thanks! I kinda try. Usually fail, but at least I try! Wait no more, 'cause here it is!

**FrostyPig**: Thanks, an' here's more fer ya.

**RainbowYetiSporks**: -_Snickers_-Well, now ya won't need ta keel over! -_Laughs_-But I can't help myself! Cliffhangers're what I do! Here ya go.

**Dalin**: -_Laughs_-All right, sweetie! Here ya go!

**Nyro**: Thanks!

**D3OPH3ST**: -_Laughs_-Then mission accomplished! -_Laughs hysterically_-Clean up on Aisle Four! We've got a melted Valenwind fan! Bring a mop!


	3. Chapter 3

Title: It Takes One To Know One

Disclaimer: If I didn't own it then, would my broke ass be able ta own it now? NO!

Setting: Dunno, don't care.

Summary: "One little, two little, three little fairies." "Cid, I do not think-" "Four little, five little, six little fairies." "Chief, you should not-" "Seven little, eight little-" "Do you have problems with gays?" "...What?!" -Cid and Vincent have a conversation that goes awry.

Warnings: Oh, where ta begin, where ta begin. Let's ust say anythin' can happen...who knows? Rated fer later, though!

Note: This is fer all those who voted fer Cid x Vincent in my poll! ...An' this's the fic that resulted from it!

****

ValenwindValenwindValenwindValenwind

"Cid...hi!" Tifa said nervously, noticing how the older blonde grinned, his eyes shimmering with something that made her a bit wary.

"Anythin', Kid?" Cid asked, acting as if he did not hear her. "Speak now 'r ferever hold yer peace!"

"We wanted to know what Vincent did," Cloud said, feeling grateful that his voice did not crack as he felt his heart flutter with nervousness. "You know...to make you less..._angry_."

"Less angry? Less angry?!" the pilot snapped, making Tifa flinch, Cloud pale a bit, and Vincent blink, stunned at his reaction. "The fuck makes ya think that Vin had anythin' ta do with my mood?!"

"Well, it's just that..." Tifa started to say, frowning.

"It matters not," Vincent cut in, looking far too calm for the situation. "Either way, I had nothing to do with it, and I believe that we have other things to take care of, do we not?"

"Vincent''s right," Cloud said, stepping away from the pilot. "We have to stock up before we leave this town, let's get back to the others."

Cid sneered at the leader as he walked towards the rest of the group, followed closely by the bartender. He looked over at Vincent, who was standing a bit away from him, blankly looking him in the eye.

"What?" the blonde asked, getting a raised eyebrow from the ex-Turk.

"Are you not going to follow?" Vincent asked softly.

"Fine, I'll go first..." he muttered, walking ahead knowing that the gunslinger would be following after him. He grinned slightly as he walked towards the circled group of misfits, listening to Cloud as he assigned the shopping roles to each member of the group. The blonde pilot scowled as he was told that he had to go off and buy the potions and hi-potions for the group, while Vincent just had to purchase his own bullets before they left. He was glad that the weapon shop was next to the item shop, but knew that with the rest of the group split between three shops, including the materia shop, there was no way that he could talk to him alone.

Cid frowned when he thought over the words he snapped at Cloud, recalling how he spoke about Vincent and his effect on the pilot. He groaned before smacking himself in the forehead, not caring if anyone was watching him at the time. He frowned as he looked around the shop, seeing how Yuffie and Tifa were both in the room with him. He knew that if it was just the ninja, he would be able to sneak out if he distracted her false hope of materia, but with the bartender around, especially with how he acted earlier, there would be no hope for him to get out of the room without being noticed.

Sighing, the blonde pilot bought thirty bottles of each of the items he was supposed to before leaving the room; this way, the brunette women could not complain about him. Leaving the store, he headed towards the weapons' shop, where he knew Vincent would be. Entering the store, cringing as the bell on the door ringed, he easily noticed cloud at the front counter, speaking with the cashier while Nanaki was to the far side of the store and Vincent was in the back, looking over the boxes of bullets. He walked over to Cloud, dropping all of the bottles he was carrying onto the counter.

"Here ya go," he said as he chewed on the filter of his unlit cigarette. "Thirty of each. Now, they're yer's ta deal with, I'll be around town."

Without waiting for the leader's response, the pilot turned around and began to walk out towards the door. Instead of walking clear out of the place, he turned slightly and made his way over to Vincent.

"I gotta speak with ya, Vin," Cid said, looking the brunette plainly in the eyes.

"All right," came the soft, rumbling voice.

"... ... ...Like now?"

"I have to choose-"

"Aww, c'mon, Vin," Cid whined, pouting playfully at the gunner. "I wanna speak to ya."

"I know that, Cid, but I must-"

"Yer gonna make me say it here, ain't ya, Vin?"

"No, I am not going to make you do anything you do not want to, Chief," Vincent said, picking up a box of shotgun shells, looking over the specifications of the ammunition. "If you would wait until I am done you may speak with me in private."

"But I gotta say it now, 'r I'll forget!"

"Surely a few minutes will not cause you to lose your thoughts?"

"Ya never know!"

"Cid-"

"I'm sorry, okay?"

"...What do you have to be sorry for? You have done nothing-"

"The fuck I haven't! I know when I've done wrong, an' I shouldn't 'ave lied earlier to Teef an' Spikey."

"You did not lie, Captain."

"Yeah, I did! I told 'em that ya didn't have anythin' ta do with my mood."

"As I did not," Vincent said, nodding as he picked up a stack of boxes of bullets. "I did nothing to make you feel any better yesterday. In fact, I ended up upsetting you instead."

"No, ya didn't!" Cid denied.

"Chief, there s no need to-"

"Hey, don't argue with me! 'M tellin' ya the truth, Vin. Ya didn't upset me, an' 'm sorry if I hurt yer feelin's. I swear I didn't mean ta hurt ya earlier."

"You did not."

"Liar."

"Cid-"

"Yer a fuckin' liar," Cid said, smiling at the brunette. "...Gonna buy those?" The taller man nodded before the blonde took them all out out his hands. "I'll get 'em fer ya. An' don't even waste yer breath on tellin' me not to, 'cause 'm gonna do it anyways, an' ya can't stop me."

The gunner shook his head, smiling as he followed the blonde, who headed towards the front counter, and Cloud. Completely ignoring the other blonde, the pilot dumped all of the boxes onto the front counter. He grinned at the clerk before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a wad of gil, ignoring Vincent's attempt to pay for the himself. Quickly grabbing the receipt, the pilot handed the bag of bullets to the ex-Turk.

"There ya go Vin," Cid said happily, grinning widely at the brunette as they walked out of the store. "Now, are we even?"

"Cid, we were always even. You just spent your gil for no reason. I already told you that I was not upset earlier," Vincent said, shaking his head slightly as he followed the blonde.

"...Still, are we even?"

"No, we are not even," the gunner said, noticing how the pilot stumbled slightly in his walking. "I am in your debt, now."

"The fuck ya are!"

"Cid-"

"Nuh uh! Ya ain't, Vin! I paid fer 'em, an' ya don't owe me shit!"

"...Are you always going to cut me off?"

"Sorry. But still! Ya ain't in my debt!"

"Yes, I am."

"Fine, ya know what ya can do to get out of my debt?"

"...Yes."

"Good, I'll let ya know right now!"

****

End

Review for more.

Thanks for reviewing:

**Frosty Pig**: -_Laughs_-Thanks! Well, wait no longer!

**KT**: -_Laughs_-Yup! (An' she is!) -_Snickers_-True! An' I tip my dusty, ol' baseball cap ta ya, babe! Well, wait no more!

**Solo-Strifer**: -_Snickers_-Ya'll find out...eventually. Thanks!

**Rayvne Rayne**: Thanks! (I take that as a compliment!) Ya'll have ta wait 'n' see. -_Laughs_-Well, humor away!

**yumie-darkness123**: -_Smiles_-So 're ya! Yup! -_Twitches_-...I'll...jus' be takin' these...

**demonlifehealer**: -_Snickers_-Could be, hadn't thought of that, but it fits! Hmm..again, hadn't thought of that, so let's go with not! Here ya go, sweetie!

**yamiishot**: -_Laughs_-True!

**carefreecat**: -_Grins_-'S hard not to! True! Here ya go.

**GreyFox**: Here ya go, sweetheart. -_Laughs_-An' worry not, it happens ta the best of us!

**D3OPH3ST**: -_Laughs_-True! -_Snickers_-Got it! Well, wait no more!


	4. Chapter 4

Title: It Takes One To Know One

Disclaimer: If I didn't own it then, would my broke ass be able ta own it now? NO!

Setting: Dunno, don't care.

Summary: "One little, two little, three little fairies." "Cid, I do not think-" "Four little, five little, six little fairies." "Chief, you should not-" "Seven little, eight little-" "Do you have problems with gays?" "...What?!" -Cid and Vincent have a conversation that goes awry.

Warnings: Oh, where ta begin, where ta begin. Let's ust say anythin' can happen...who knows? Rated fer later, though!

Note: This is fer all those who voted fer Cid x Vincent in my poll! ...An' this's the fic that resulted from it!

****

ValenwindValenwindValenwindValenwind

Vincent paused, staring at Cid, who just stood there, smiling foolishly. "Cid?" he asked softly, noticing how the blonde was blushing slightly while staring off into space. Puzzled, the brunette waved his hand in front of the pilot's face, wondering what made him trail off into his own thoughts. "Cid...are you feeling well?" Getting no response, the gunner sighed, shaking his head before he started to walk away, leaving the blonde standing alone in the street.

When the ex-Turk moved about a block away, Cid snapped out of his thoughts and looked around, wondering where the taller man had disappeared to. Finding him easily in the slightly crowded streets, the blonde quickly caught up to him, running up to his side. "Hey, Vin! Wait up!" Hearing the shot, the ganner stopped, turing slightly to watch as the pilot ran up to him. Once he was by his side, the brunette could not help but smile while the blonde wheezed, crouching while his hands resting on his knees.

"...Maybe you should stop smoking, Chief?" Vincent offered, smiling as he knew what the reaction would be.

"Nah! Just need...ta quit runnin'...'s all!" Cid said, grinning up at the gunner. "Why'd ya sprint over here in the first place?"

"...I walked away when you became unresponsive, Cid..."

"Oohh...sorry 'bout tha'," he said grinning as they began to walk down the street. "'Sides, ya wanted ta know how ya can get outta my debt, right?"

"Yes..."

"Well, I came up with an idea!"

"...That would be...what?"

"Ya accept the bullets an' go on a date with me!"

"...A date?" Vincent asked, looking over at Cid curiously. "As in a real, one-on-one date?"

"Nah, a play-date; 'a course I mean a real date, Vin!" Cid said, smirking nervously as he bit down on his cigarette filter once more. "...Do ya accept?"

"...I am...unsure... I have not been on a date for many years, decades even, and I am unsure if it still means the same thing."

"Prob'ly!" Cid said cheerfully, glad that he was not rejected, but still nervous as he was not accepted, either. "Yanno, a nice dinner, candles, romance...a bunch of shit I ain't really good at." This just made Vincent even more confused.

"...I do not understand Cid. If you are bad at dating, why would you want to go on one with me? I would not be any help."

"Why wouldn't I wanna go out with ya, Vin? I- ...Uhh...well, would ya?"

"I...do not see why not."

"Ya mean it?!" Cid nearly shouted, grinning widely. Vincent nodded, slightly unsure, but smiled when the blonde blushed slightly as he hugged him tightly, yet quickly. "I won't let ya down, Vin! Promise!"

"There is no need to try hard, Captain," the gunner replied once he was released from the tight grip, oddly finding himself missing the hold. "I am in your debt and I would not worry so much about it."

"Hey!" the blonde snapped, startling the ex-Turk by his side. "I ain't gonna force ya ta go with me, yanno? Ya have a choice! If ya don't wanna go out with me, we can always come up with some other way fer ya ta get out of a debt that doesn't even exist!"

"The debt does exist, Chief," Vincent said, nodding his head at the blonde pilot who had still stood in place. "Though, you should not misconstrue what I am saying; I would gladly go out with you on a date, but I am not sure of what to expect."

"Well, we'll come up with somethin', how's that?"

"That is...better," Vincent said softly with a smile.

Cid grinned back at him, shouting, "Then it's settled!" He then grabbed a hold of the gunner's right hand before taking the lead and heading towards the inn, hoping that they could begin to plan their night on the town in peace. Once they returned to the building, it took little coaxing for the blonde to get Vincent to leave the bullets in the room, carefully hidden, before going back outside, where they could hopefully stay away from the rest of the group. Unfortunately for the pilot, he was unable to get the brunette to leave without writing a note for the rest of the group, so they would not worry when they did not show up before they did.

Vincent curled his fingers gently around Cid's hand as he was led through the town once more, hoping that he would not upset the pilot by his action. Instead, the gruff blonde smiled at the small gesture before he led the gunner out of the town of Kalm, taking him back to the area that they were resting in the day before. Once they were far away enough for his liking, the blonde relaxed on the grass, happily noting that the brunette was lying down next to him on the grass. He sighed happily while looking up at the sky, keeping in mind that they were still holding hands while they gazed at the clouds.

"Hey, Vin," Cid said, smiling greatly. "Got any ideas for where ya wanna go to eat on our date?"

"...I do not know..." Vincent said softly. "I have not been in Kalm for very long."

"Well, what do ya like to eat?" Getting no response, the blonde looked over at his teammate before grinning. "Wanna just hit a bunch of places?"

"...That might be best."

Cid smiled happily as he turned back towards the sky, drifting off into his own world as he began to plan things out for his date with Vincent. AS he continued to work things out in his head, the blonde forgot to pay attention to the time and the next thing he knew, the bright blue sky above his head had turned a dark black, littered with stars. shocked, the pilot wondered why the gunner had not warned him that it had become so late. Looking over at him, the gruff blonde smiled sweetly, realizing that his friend had fallen asleep next to him. Trying not to wake up the brunette, Cid slipped his fingers out of the man's hand, before siding his arm under the gunman's shoulders. As soon as he did this, though, the blonde noticed that the dark, yet vibrant, red eyes had snapped open and were staring back at him.

"...Cid...what are you doing?" he asked gently, not hoping to scare the man into a heart attack.

"Uhh..." the blonde replied, grinning sheepishly at the man he was practically straddling. "Well...I was gonna carry ya back ta the inn 'cause ya were sleepin'."

"You could have just woken me instead of going through the trouble," Vincent offered as the pilot moved back so he could sit up.

"Well, there was no need to interrupt yer beauty sleep if I didn't have to."

"...Beauty sleep?"

"Yeah...'sides, yer to cute when sleepin'."

At this compliment, Vincent blushed brightly and averted his eyes. "...Thank you?"

"No problem!" Cid said happily, smiling greatly. "We might wanna get back 'fore Teef an' Spikey send out the others ta find us."

"That is correct," the gunslinger mused, nodding his head while the blond quickly rose to his feet. Before he could stand up, a hand was suddenly placed before him. Smiling slightly, the brunette accepted the gesture and was, surprisingly, gently pulled to his feet.

"Ya know what I was wonderin', Vin?" Cid asked, grinning a bit, which earned him a curious look from his friend.

"I do not know, Cid. What were you wondering?"

"How's about why you two still haven't come back?!" a voice shrieked out from behind them, making them spin around quickly to face the intruder of their conversation. Upon seeing the person standing there, Vincent rose an eyebrow, while Cid's left eye began to twitch furiously before he decided to lash out at the person.

****

End

Review for more. Jus' so ya know, doin' another poll, so vote fer yer fave pairin's fer a new fic 'm planin! An' sorry fer the wait!

Thanks for reviewing:

**yamiishot**: -_Laughs_-Now ya'll know!

**demonlifehealer**: Aww, thanks! -_Smiles_-Yup...lets take one of 'em...see if it lead to others! Here ya go!

**D3OPH3ST**: -_Snickers_-Yup...

**Frosty Pig**: -_Laughs_-Tha' 's why it was so great! -_Grins_-Maaaaaaayyyybe... Here ya go!

**Gaaras Chibi Koneko**: Here ya go!

**Solo-Strifer**: -_Snickers_-Aww, but I don't always like ta be fair! Here's more fer ya, sweetheart. Thanks!

**nyro**: -_Laughs_-'S why it's so mush fun! Here ya go!

**yumie-darkness123**: Ooohhh...thanks fer the treats (an' milk ta wash 'em down)! -_Twitches_-An' more cookies with tea...must resist..._can't_ resist!

**Grey Fox**: Aww, thanks! Ta both the compliments an' bein' here!

**Lamika**: -_Laughs_-I know. But it's fun...well, fer me. Yeah, think that's how most find my stories...oh,well! That's what summaries 're for! Here ya go!

**Rayvne Rayne**: -_Snickers_-Yeah, I do that. Well, I kinda think we all do...

**VermilionValentine**: Okay, sweetie, don't have an aneurysm! -_Grins_-Now, ya'll know!

**Kurotorachan**: -_Snickers_-Yup!

**SapphireMateria**: -_Laughs_-Well...ya'd lose that 100 gil!


	5. Chapter 5

Title: It Takes One To Know One

Disclaimer: If I didn't own it then, would my broke ass be able ta own it now? NO!

Setting: Dunno, don't care.

Summary: "One little, two little, three little fairies." "Cid, I do not think-" "Four little, five little, six little fairies." "Chief, you should not-" "Seven little, eight little-" "Do you have problems with gays?" "...What?!" -Cid and Vincent have a conversation that goes awry.

Warnings: Oh, where ta begin, where ta begin. Let's ust say anythin' can happen...who knows? Rated fer later, though!

Note: This is fer all those who voted fer Cid x Vincent in my poll! ...An' this's the fic that resulted from it!

****

ValenwindValenwindValenwindValenwind

Yuffie cried out as she jumped back, trying to get out of Cid's swing-zone. Unfortunately for the Wutian girl, she was not able to get out of the way in time and the blonde hit her on the top of her head, knocking her onto her ass. "OWW!" she whined before jumping to her feet. "The hell was that for Old Man?!"

"Fer interruptin'!" Cid snapped, glaring at the ninja, who eagerly glared back. "Didn't yer parents ever teach ya not to interrupt grownups when they're talkin'?!"

"Hey! I'm a grownup, too!"

"Ha! Yeah right! An' 'm the leader of Shinra!"

"Yuffie, did Cloud send you to look for us?" Vincent cut in, ending their current argument and preventing another.

"Yeah," she said, smiling at the gunner, which infuriated the gruff pilot. "They were getting worried when you didn't come back, so we were sent out to find you!"

"'We'?" Cid snapped, glaring darkly at the girl. "Meanin' what? That they sent more of the group out than jus' you?"

"Yup! I was just the one to find you! ...Not that I wanted to find you, Oldie!" Cid growled at the girl before taking another swing at her, making the girl squeak before ducking. "You need anger management!"

"What I really need 's fer you ta go away!"

"Meanie!"

Watching this, Vincent could not help but smile in amusement before turning away from the quarreling pair and began to walk back towards the quiet town. He took about three steps before the blonde pilot suddenly appeared at his side, grinning widely. "An' where do ya think yer goin', Vin?" he asked before grabbing a hold of the ex-Turk's arm and pulling him to a stop.

"Back to the inn," the gunner said, looking back at Yuffie, who was getting back off of the ground, leaving the gunner to believe that the other male had knocked her down once more. "If she was sent after us, it would be best if we returned to have the search called off." The blonde pouted, but followed the gunman as he began to walk again, ignoring the White Rose of Wutai, who followed the brunette male closely.

"Hey, Vinnie," Yuffie said, walking a bit quicker so she was on the other side off the gunslinger. "What were you and Grumpy doing out here?"

"...Relaxing," Vincent replied, not giving her much to work with.

"Couldn't you do that with the rest of us?"

"Possibly."

"'R maybe we jus' wanted ta get away from ya'll, ever think of that?!" Cid snapped, glaring at the small girl.

"Sheesh! Did ya forget to take some Midol this morning?! You're awfully bitchy lately, Old Man!" Yuffie snapped back, glaring just as darkly as the blonde was.

"Oh yeah?! Ya-"

"Would you two ever stop fighting one another?" Vincent cut in, interrupting Cid and stopping the fight before it became physical. "It is a short walk back to the inn, do you think that you can refrain from tearing out each other's throats before we arrive?"

"Sure thin', Vin," Cid said, smiling widely at the gunner.

"Of course, Vinnie!" Yuffie said, smiling at the brunette also.

The ex-Turk rolled his eyes as he continued to walk with the pair, somewhat surprised that they had actually stopped their bickering. Once they entered the lobby to the inn, the small group came face-to-face with Cloud and Tifa.

"Thank the Planet you two are safe!" Tifa said happily, looking relieved. "Why didn't you guys come back earlier? Do you know how worried we were?"

"Damn, Teef," Cid commented as Cloud sent out a message to the others to stop looking for the missing pair. "Ya really need ta have a kid so ya can mother it, instead." The bartender turned bright red before punching the gruff blonde in the stomach.

"You have to admit, Chief," Vincent offered as he helped the blonde to his feet. "That was a bit over the line."

"Still!" he wheezed, looking over at the fuming female who was glaring at him.

"The others are returning," Cloud announced, looking at Cid with some amusement. "So, why didn't you two come back earlier?"

"They were 'relaxing'," Yuffie said, grinning wickedly.

"Relaxing?" Tifa asked, looking at Vincent for clarification.

"Yeah!" Cid cut in before the gunman could speak. "What of it?!"

"Nothing," the bartender added, sweetly. "But isn't it a bit odd for you to relax far away from the rest of us?"

"With the Brat in the group? Nope!"

"HEY!" Yuffie shouted.

"Okay, okay, cut it out!" Cloud called out, getting everyone's attention. "We should all get to bed and get some rest. We leave bright and early tomorrow moring. The others already know this and will go to sleep once they return."

"W-wait!" Cid yelled once he realized what the blonde leader said, stopping everyone before they could return to their rooms. "What'd ya mean by that?"

"What, that we're leaving?" Cloud asked, looking slightly confused by the pilot's reaction.

"Yeah!"

"Oh, well, you two missed the meeting, earlier. Everyone decided that it would be best if we left, so we voted and are going to head to Wutai in time for the festival. And besides, we can't stay in Kalm forever, Cid. We have to leave sometime."

"Goddammit!"

"What's wrong, Cid?" Tifa asked, startled by his outburst.

"Not that we care or anything!" Yuffie interjected, grinning proudly while the gruff blonde glared darkly at her.

"It ain't none of yer business!" Cid snapped before storming up to his room. The remaining Avalanche members shrugged at one another before heading up to their rooms. Before Vincent entered his room with the blonde, he took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself for the carnage that was probably set upon the room by said blonde. He opened the door only to be met by darkness. By the time his eyes adjusted, the gunner looked over to the pilot's bed to find the man sitting upright and glaring evilly at the wall directly across from him.

"Are you all right, Cid?" Vincent asked softly as he closed the door behind him. Getting no response, the gunner sighed before walking towards the blonde. Once he was standing next to the pilot, the brunette leaned down so he was closer. "Cid?" Before he could ask the pilot what was wrong, the gunner found himself pinned to the bed with the gruff, shorter man lying on top of him. "C-Chief?"

"Now what 're we gonna do, Vin?" Cid practically whispered in the brunette's ear, his hot breath making him blush darkly.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Vincent asked, his voice cracking as he suddenly became nervous. He felt the blonde shift above him as their faces were suddenly only separated by centimeters. His breathing became shallow gasps for air as he noticed the pilot's grin as he leaned down even more, making the tips of their noses touch.

"Why do ya look so nervous, Vin?" The voice came out as a purr, making the brunette shiver as Cid relaxed against him.

"C-Cid..."

"Yes?"

"Wh-what are you doing?"

****

End

Review for more.

Thanks for reviewing:

**Lamika**: -_Chuckles darkly_-Ya might wanna get used ta 'em, they're kinda what I do, 'long with smut. Uhh...got no bone, so all ya'll get 's another update, which'll prob'ly have another cliffhanger! -_Snickers_-I know! -_Laughs_-Yeah, can't spell ta save my life! Though, if ya try ta pick 'em all out, ya'd prob'ly drive yerself crazy, I've tried, an' quickly gave up. Thanks! Here ya go!

**SapphireMateria**: -_Laughs_-They'll get there 'ventually! -_Snickers_-Good luck with getting him ta ay up! Ya'll need it!

**yamiishot**: -_Snickers_-Yer good at that!

**Frosty Pig**: Thanks! -_Laughs_-I'll take that as a compliment!

**yumie-darkness123**: Aww, thanks, sweetie! -_Laughs hysterically_-I've never been given a peanut butter sandwich 'fore! I love them things, too! An' ya've no idea just how hard I laughed, I cried. Don't even really know why, it was jus' perfect! So thanks, honeybun!

**demonlifehealer**: -_Smiles_-Aww, thanks! Here ya go, though it prob'ly ain't as soon as it should 'ave been. -_Grins_-Yup! Thanks!

**D3OPH3ST**: -_Snickers_-Prob'ly! I tend ta have one main person intrude a lot in my fics, as ya've read. Thanks! 'S okay, babe.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: It Takes One To Know One

Disclaimer: If I didn't own it then, would my broke ass be able ta own it now? NO!

Setting: Dunno, don't care.

Summary: "One little, two little, three little fairies." "Cid, I do not think-" "Four little, five little, six little fairies." "Chief, you should not-" "Seven little, eight little-" "Do you have problems with gays?" "...What?!" -Cid and Vincent have a conversation that goes awry.

Warnings: Oh, where ta begin, where ta begin. Let's ust say anythin' can happen...who knows? Rated fer later, though!

Note: This is fer all those who voted fer Cid x Vincent in my poll! ...An' this's the fic that resulted from it!

****

ValenwindValenwindValenwindValenwind

Cid grinned at the gunner before licking his lips. "Makin' sure you can't leave," the blonde said in a deep, Southern drawl, making a shiver run down the gunman's back.

"Wh-why?" Vincent stuttered, his face still a bright red.

"Why not?" the blonde pilot replied, smirking at the man, his lips hovering just above the other man's. As the pale man opened his mouth to respond, the pilot crashed his lips down, pressing him into a passionate kiss. the gunner's eyes widened as he felt the pilot's hot, wet tongue slip into his mouth while his hands ran down the brunette's torso, stopping to hold onto his slim hips.

Vincent moaned into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around the blonde, pressing into the muscular body above his own. Cid broke off the kiss, smiling heatedly at the gunner. He began to press soft kisses along the brunette's neckline, pulling the collar down so it would not interfere. "Hey Vin..." the pilot nearly moaned against the pale skin.

"...Y-yes...?" Vincent murmured, his voice sounding breathless.

"Looks like we can't have our date in Kalm..."

"...Th-that is why..." he paused to groan when the hot tongue trailed up to his ear, teasing the flesh, "...why you were upset?"

"Yeah, but I came up with a new idea!"

"It is...?"

"We're gonna date durin' the festival in Wutai! An' then ya won't have ta worry 'bout Yuffie askin' ya out fer it, neither!"

"...All right."

"Ya don't seem that happy Vin."

"...It _is _Wutai...homeland of _Yuffie_..."

"True!"

Vincent chuckled before pressing a soft kiss against the blonde's cheek. "Though I would love to be your date." Cid smiles widely before deeply kissing the gunner, the both of them groaning happily as they clutched at the fabric that covered the other. "Ngh...Cid...we should...ugh...get to bed..." he moaned out as the pilot began to grind their hips together, making the couple flustered.

"Right now?" Cid whined, pouting playfully.

"...It...it would be best..."

"'S not fair, though!"

"...I know, but-"

"C'mon, Vin," Cid nearly purred, running his fingers through the silky black hair. "Stay up with me!"

"Cid, you are going to be flying early tomorrow morning..."

"I know."

"Then you know that you need your rest," Vincent nearly moaned out, becoming distracted once the pilot began to press soft kisses along his neck.

"I'll get it, promise!" Cid murmured, teasing the gunner with his lips.

"...I...guess that I can stay up with you, though..."

Cid smirked as he turned on his side, pulling the gunman close to him; snuggling against the thinner man. Vincent smiled softly at the blonde, looking into his eyes as they lied there, facing one another. The brunette nuzzled against the pilot's chest, listening to his heartbeat, slowly falling asleep while calloused fingers slipped through his hair. The blonde fell asleep just minutes later, a wide smile on his face as he did so.

Hours later, Cid snapped awake to something cold being pressed to the middle forehead. Looking up, he could see Yuffie standing over him, holding an ice cube to his face. Growling, he narrowed his eyes at the ninja, who grinned greatly at him as she hovered above him.

"Shh!" she hushed before removing the ice. "Vinnie's still sleeping!"

"The fuck do ya want?!" Cid hissed deeply, his eyes flickering over to the pleasantly sleeping brunette.

"Cloud says it's time to get up."

"Then we have to wake Vin up, so why be quiet?"

"'Cause he's sleepin' peacefully!"

"So was I!"

"Yeah right! You were sleepin' like a brick! An old, drooling, snoring brick!"

"Go get the others up, ya fuckin' brat! I'll wake Vin."

"Uh-uh! I ain't leaving you alone with my date!"

"_You're _date?!" Cid asked, snickering. "You're date ta _what_, a meetin' of kleptos-anonymous?!"

"No! To the festival!" Yuffie said proudly, smiling. "Vinnie can never say 'no' to me!"

"Yeah, he jus' can't say 'yes' neither," the blonde muttered, making the bed vibrate slightly with his silent laughter. At the vibrations, a soft groan came from Vincent, who snuggled even closer into Cid's body.

"Aww! Vinnie's a snuggle-bug!"

"A what?!"

"A snuggle-bug! Sheesh, losin' your hearing already, old man?"

"The fuck do ya mean by 'snuggle-bug'?! An' I hear jus' fine!"

"Yeah right! You're gettin' old! And I meant that Vinnie likes to cuddle...just don't see why he chose you for the night..."

"Hey! Ever consider that he likes me?!"

"Ha! Yeah, and Sephiroth's having a sleepover with Cloud and Rufus!"

"Why you little-" Cid paused once Vincent shifted in his sleep, the fingers on his left hand sliding under the hem of his pants, making the blonde freeze and blush darkly, hoping that the Wutian girl would not notice the action. A soft mewl came from the gunner as he curled around the pilot even more, his left thigh sliding over the man's crotch, making him blush even more. He looked over at Yuffie, not missing her growing smirk. "Not. A. Word." he hissed out, glaring darkly. She smirked even more, pissing him off.

"Aww, is Vinnie turning you on?" she teased making Cid's face darken even more.

"Shut it!"

"Want me to pull his hand out of your pants?"

"No!"

"Ah ha! You want him! Admit it!"

****

End

Review for more.

Thanks for reviewing:

**fringeperson**: True (On all accounts)!

**valenwindlover**: Uhh...who knows? -_Smiles_-Glad ta hear it!

**yumie-darkness123**: Thanks!

**yamiishot**: -_Laughs_-No prob, she will get hers, thanks ta Cid. Maybe, then again, maybe not.

**KT**: -_Laughs_-Duly noted! Love ya too, honey-cakes!

**SapphireMateria**: Maybe... -_Laughs_-Might not be humor that loosens his ass, if ya know what I mean!

**demonlifehealer**: -_Grins_-'A course he will! Prob'ly not soon, but it's here!

**Frosty Pig**: Thanks, an' yup!

**Poshu**: Here ya go, babe!

**AiShiteru666**: Yup! Aww, thanks, sweetie!

**EvilValenStrife**: Thank, sweetie! Here ya go!


End file.
